dragonforcebandfandomcom-20200214-history
Clive Nolan
, , , Caamora, Strangers on a Train, Neo, Casino |family= }} Clive Nolan (b. June 30, 1963) is a British musician, composer and producer who has played an important role in the revent development of progressive rock. Nolan has been the regular keyboard player in Pendragon (1986–present), Shadowland (1992–present), Strangers on a Train (1993–1994) and Arena (1995–present), as well as writing the lyrics for Arena and producing/co-producing several other bands' albums. Nolan has also been guest backing vocals in all of the band's studio albums, excuding the 2000 demo of the Valley of the Damned album for which he played keyboards. Biography In 1998, Nolan played synth solos on album Into the Electric Castle; and again in 2000 on Universal Migrator Part 1: The Dream Sequencer (on the song "2084", sung by Lana Lane) and Universal Migrator Part 2: Flight of the Migrator (on the song "Into the Black Hole", which was sung by Bruce Dickinson of Iron Maiden, with backing vocals by Lane). In 1999, he teamed up with Oliver Wakeman to create the progressive rock album Jabberwocky. It was released under Verglas label. A vast array of artists was involved in this project, including Peter Banks of Yes, Peter Gee of Pendragon, Ian Salmon of Shadowland and Janison Edge on guitar and Tracy Hitchings of Quasar, Gandalf, Strangers on a Train and Landmarq on vocals. Rick Wakeman narrates the piece. Some vocal parts are performed by Michelle Young. In 2002, Nolan and Wakeman followed up Jabberwocky with a musical adaptation of The Hound of the Baskervilles, also featuring Tracy Hitchings on vocals, with Karl Groom of Shadowland, Arjen Anthony Lucassen and Peter Banks on guitars, Peter Gee and John Jowitt of IQ on Bass and Tony Fernández on drums. Vocalists playing characters in the story include Robert Powell as Doctor John Watson, Bob Catley as Sir Henry Baskerville, Michelle Young as Mrs Laura Lyons, and Ashley Holt as Doctor James Mortimer. This is the last project the two have worked on although a third has been in discussion for some time. In 2003, he wrote lyrics for Edge of Sanity's "Crimson II". He has performed a number of concerts with Nick Barrett, Pendragon's lead singer, as Nolan & Barrett, playing what they describe as stripped-down versions of songs by Nolan's bands using only acoustic guitar, electric piano and vocals. One of such concerts was released on DVD as A Rush of Adrenaline (2006). Clive Nolan is currently working with Polish singer Agnieszka Swita in the project "Caamora". Nolan and Swita have released EPs Closer (2006), Walk On Water (2007), Embrace (2008), and a double-CD and DVD rock opera She (2008), a musical version of the 19th-century novel She. In 2008, they released An Acoustic Anthology entitled Journey's End - a double CD live album with Caamora concerts from all over the world. Clive has recently announced that Shadowland has been reformed for a European tour that will take place during 2009 to promote a "best of" compilation album and record a live DVD. Full theatrical performances of the rock opera 'She' are being prepared in South America. The first of these will take place in Santa Cruz, Bolivia in January 2010. References/External Links :*Official Pendragon Website: Band Member Info :*Official Website :*Clive Nolan@Allmusic :*Official Caamora Website